New Episodes!!! (Make Your Own!)
Title: New Episodes!!!! (Make Your Own!) Creation Date: '''June 13, 2008 (by wdprince) '''Timbox Post: June 19, 2008 Opening post by wdprince as mentioned in the title, make your own episodes here! and just to give an example, i'll start off, lab of the lost 2 dexter revamps his old hover cars from the previous lotl and works hard on them to make them even better, taking dee dee's advice into mind. until finallly, the new, improved hovercars are nearly completed and just need one final part before being fully functional. and the missing part is... yep, dexter's very first invention, which is still somewhere in the abandoned part of the lab. so its up to dexter to find it to finish his new improved invention. but this time, dexter is prepared for anything that comes across him in the ancient zone. but will it be enough? go ahead, feel free to let your mind wander and post more eps up here! i expect to see a lot lot more than whats goin on now!lol Timbox's response Well, Here's my own Dexter's Laboratory episode ideas. Prehistoric Dexter! Dexter is fighting Mandark (which will be shown in a villainous black and red supervillain costume with tights and a black and red cape) until Dexter and Mandark wrestles their way through the time machine, which zaps them into the Age of Dinosaurs and turn Dexter into an Allosaurus and Mandark into a Tyrannosaurus Rex. As the Allosaurus Dexter pursues the T-Rex Mandark throughout the variety of environments, They met a variety of dinosaurs (from different Mesozoic periods and different places, even though the dinosaurs talk and though they do not exist at the same time period or place), fights predatory dinosaurs of different species, and so much more. When the meteor strikes, wiping out the dinosaurs, the force of the impact send Dexter and Mandark back to their own time and back to their human form. Or, even more ambitious than Ego Trip or Prehistoric Dexter.... Dexter's Odyssey!!! This 12-part, 10-hour, 2D/3D hybrid animated TV miniseries idea follows the terrifying, yet adventurous journey of Teenage Dexter (this time, armed with a enchanted and mighty sword with great magic), his sister, Dee Dee, Douglas Mordechai III and other members of a fellowship of 12 or 15 or 20 people (including those beautiful and pretty girls who washes Mandark's feet in Ego Trip, named Becky (for the blonde) and Gwen (for the brunette, and whom Dexter fell in love with). Traversing Timboxia, a fantasy realm and a world of tomorrow populated with humans, dinosaurs, strong borgs and other different races and beings, Dexter and the Caravan of Timboxia goes on a reverse version of Homer's Odyssey; instead of reaching his homeland (like Odysseus did in Homer's Odyssey), they must destroy the evil dark sorceror, Mandark (again, in a villainous black and red supervillain costume with tights and a black and red cape), dark lord of Astronoma and personification ofABOSOLUTE EVIL. Mandark's war to conquer and enslave Timboxia's free peoples would only be stopped by slewing hm with a magic sword. To me, It'll be made in an aspect ratio of 2.35:1, and would combine Traditional 2D Hand Drawn cartoon animation with state-of-the-art computer generated animation and effects. The music will be an original score by a composer like Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard, Mark Mancina, James Horner, Michael Giacchino, Danny Elfman and/or James L. Venable. It'll be a reunion of and a marriage between the Dexter's Laboratory crew of the old and new seasons and overseen by me, Genndy Tartakovsky, Craig McCracken, and Chris Savino, and it'll be awesome, unlike the new seasons. The battles and other aspects would as spectacular and ambitious as Peter Jackson's Lord of the Rings movies, and a company like Industrial Light and Magic and/or Weta will be responsible for the digital work and the effects, including creatures like the Terakils, 49 to 59 feet long, three-fingered warlike tyrannosaurs that are relatives of Tyrannosaurus Rex (with huge war towers or howdahs strapped to their backs) used by the Astronomeans or their allies to attack Timboxia. Would my own Dexter's Laboratory episode ideas be great or controversial or what? Well, tell me. External Link http://www.tv.com/shows/dexters-laboratory/forums/new-episodes-make-your-own-749-1090977/ Category:TV.com Category:2008